Forum:Create your own squadmate
Hey, everybody! This is my first ever forum topic so I figured I'd ask a question that I thought might be cool to consider. If you could be a squadmate for Commander Shepard, who would you be? What species and class? What would be your backstory? What makes you unique? What is your personality? What is your loyalty mission? I'll start to help you all along. Please refrain from bashing other peoples' ideas. Thanks. My character would be a human mercenary/bounty hunter named Marcus Sarroni. He is a soldier class. He values honor and justice above all else. He tends to be serious while on the job, but he will crack a joke or a one-liner every now and then and he is curious about other species' cultures, which he studies in his spare time (which isn't often). He was born of a alliance soldier and his wife, who died in childbirth. Since he was old enough to hold a gun properly, his father told him how to fight. By the time he was fourteen he was a master in hand-to-hand combat, assault rifles, shotguns, and hand guns. He was five years old when his father remarried to an asari. She home-schooled him, feeling she needed to earn trust he already gave her. He never felt she was an intruder, despite the looks and comments people would make about the match, which even at that young age he understood. At seven, his sister, Liandra, was born. When she was older, kids would pick on her because she was asari and Marcus, who had never before fought other people before, began to fight constantly to protect his sister. When they were old enough to leave their home, Marcus left to become a bounty hunter, knowing that his sister would be able to handle herself since she recently got her biotics. He remembers the values that his father and step-mother instilled in him and only goes after criminals. He does a lot of research both on his target and his employer to make certain he is not being led astray, like one time a gang leader tried to hire him in order to kill a witness with evidence against him (the leader), a witness that the leader said was a murderer. Instead, Marcus found out the truth and killed all of his men and delivered the leader to the authorities, with a bullet in each kneecap and his shooting hand. His main weapon of choice, which can't be unequipped, is a modified assault rifle named Mirabelle. It has a partial VI learning system installed, so that it actually improves as he does. He would be found by Shepard on a supposedly uninhabited planet that the Eclipse are using as a base of operations. With Shepard's help, he finishes his mission by completely wiping out the gang members and blowing up the base. He then joins his crew. On the ship, he is friendly with many of the ship's crew, he comes to respect Garrus as a brother-in-arms more than anyone else due to their parallel career choice, he's on friendly terms with Legion and attempting to teach him ways to "loosen up" that might make people more comfortable around him, like teaching him to use slang (which he never gets used to) and how to dance, even Jack finds him "alright for glorified cop." He doesn't trust Zaeed, however, believing that he would still be with that "band of murderers" if he hadn't been betrayed first. His loyalty mission will start when he receives a message from his sister. Leandra, who over the years has become somewhat of a wild child and now works as a stripper in a club on the Citadel, has asked him come and see her, saying that she doesn't feel safe saying much more. When Shepard and Marcus arrive, she explains that the club was recently brought under new management and that a lot of the dancers have, one-by-one, been sent to the new owner's office and those same girls started showing symptoms of Red Sand, which Leandra knows they never took before. When they confront the new manager, they are surrounded by Blue Suns. They defeat the guards and the owner tells them where the supply is. Then, Shepard can either leave him for the authorities or kill him. They then go to the warehouse and kill the Blue Sons there. When they get back to the club, Shepard can decide to give the deed he took from the owner (dead or alive) and make either Leandra (Paragon) or himself (Renegade) the new owner. Marcus then thanks the Commander no matter his choice because he knows Leandra will be better off than she was before.TheSavage 21:38, April 21, 2011 This Forum page is a good idea. I liked your charachter, by the way. My Charachter would be an engineer classed human, named Árpád Kalmar. He is a fan of High tech weapons, and warfare. he grow up in a middle class family, with a sister. He has chronic asthma, what was not detected before his birth, and therefore couldn't be healed by genetic surgery. He relies on medicines to stay alive. He attaended to an engineering high school, and became a weapon engineer. He tested all his designs himself, and can wield assault rifles professionaly, but no other weapon. He also designed a special armor for himself to compenstae for his weakness originating from his asthma. He was working for a weapon desinging and manufacturing company on the Citadel, when his parents died in a shuttle accident. He tried to take himself through the loss by digging himself in to his job. His hard work was appreciated by promoting him to an experimental weapon designing team's leader. his colleagues were: a couple of quarians, who didn't return to the Migrant Fleet after pilgrimage, a turian specailist, and an asari engineer. They worked together for years. One day, when Árpád was delivering the monthly reports on the projects, he overheared a conversation between the company's boss, and the leader of a batarian slaver group. The boss was selling weapons for the batarians, so they could attack human worlds, and the Alliance military had to buy the company's weapons to fight againts them. Both sides were tricked. Árpád and his team began to investigate the case, but they were caught, and, except for Árpád, who managed to escape, were slaughtered. He picked up his prototype weapons and armor, and tried to escape. He was chased by nearly every merc groups, because the High bounty on his head. He meets Shepard on an industrial world. He was chased there and he is in great trouble. He managed to entrench himself in a factory building, but he is sorrunded. He hacked the mechs of the mercenaries, and decided to fight to the death. Shepard saves him with killing of the mercs and evacuating him to the Normandy. His loyalty Mission starts when he recieves a message from the Shadow broker's agent. He payed a lot of money to get information about his fromer boss. The message contains bad news. the boss wants to put a bounty on his sister's head too. He and Shepard go to the world where the bad guy is hiding. They fight through a fortress, guarded by Blue suns and Eclipse mercs. They find the boss then, who is about to make the bounty offer to Árpád's sister. Before he could push the button Árpád shots his hand. He walks to the Boss, and would have a line, something like this: "If we had enough time, i'd make sure you have a slow and painful Death. Sadly, I can only give you a painful one right now." then he shots the knees, elbows, then the head. Then he takes a look at the computer for useable data, and finds that the guy had a family. He wants to put the bounty on them, and shepard can either tell him not to (paragon), or ensure Árpád about that he has to revenge his friends (renegade). Either way grants his loyalty. Despite the things he gone through, he would have cheerful personality. he would make sarcastic comments in different situations. He would try to flirt with Tali, however, like garrus, would be rejected. He would be fascinated by legion, and would have some unique dialogs with him/it.His weapon would be a self-designed assault rifle, and could not be re-equiped with anything else. He would have abilities such as overload, combat drone, weapon engineer (Like Tali's quarian machinist power), and ability block, what would shut down enemy tech and biotic powers for a few seconds. (This would be his loyalty power). User:Áronkaaa :Well, sometimes I imagine my original fiction characters as Shepard's squadmates, but I don't really think it through. For example, Alice Wake, a toxicology expert, would be a human tech/scientist with poison-based powers (sort of like toxic ammo from the first ME) and suchlike. --kiadony 10:48, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I couldn't complete my idea for a squad member(writers block) but here's my general idea. I want a squad member who is loathed by everyone in the ME universe. He would be the kind of person that even the criminal underworld considers scum. The party member brings either indispensable skills or is too important to have any harm come to him. I kind of wanted Jack to be that character. A ruthless serial killer type with absolutely no redeeming qualities other then her combat and biotics. so here goes Batarian Slaver. Past unknown. Sentinel class Biotic. Pitiless. Part of a large state sponsored slaving organization. Breaks incoming slaves of any and all thoughts of resistance through physical and/or physiological torture. Unmotivated by money or racism or a desire for status. The batarian is notorious and prized by his organization for the results he gets in his work however he is also despised by other batarians because his value to the state means he can commit almost any crime and go unpunished. His only motivation is the pride he takes in his work. Assigned to your team by batarian government to ensure that humanity will honor the pact made during recruitment mission. If any harm comes to him the batarians on Earth will immediately turn on humanity's already shattered armed forces, possibly causing a massacre. Loyalty Deal with the Devil. Organized resistance on Earth is almost crushed. The military needs ground troops immediately or it will be wiped out in a matter of hours. Ideally help would be requested of one of the other council species but their governments would need more time than the batarians to field an effective force. The batarians are in a constant state of readiness to go to war with humanity. In order to bring fighting troops to Earth Shepard must promise to give up three human colonies to the batarian government. The colonies chosen are at key points on the mass relay network and without them the human economy will be set back decades, perhaps even a century or two. The colonies also have significant populations. The only concession the batarians make is a promise to not go to war unless attacked first after the Reaper threat is dealt with. Most of the people on the chosen colonies will be spared slavery since the batarians simply can not transport them all. They will take those who possess characteristics or skills that they prize, though they do not say how many they will take. The rest will be dumped on at the nearest Alliance held territory when transport for them can be found. If Shepard accepts the deal the batarians offer, then the slaver will be recruited to the party. As a person in the party the batarian is professional. When conversed with he is revealed the horrible being everyone believes him to be. Part of Shepard's challenge is to protect the batarian from the rest of the galaxy since outside of batarian space the slaver may be the most hated being known to the general public. I've toyed around with the idea that at some point something in the story the batarian will take his own life and start a new conflict for humanity. I can't really come up with a good enough reason other then maybe that was what the slaver wanted all along. So fellow forum readers, am I on to something interesting? Any comments good or bad are welcomed and thanks for reading. Raze Your idea about giving up colonies for a better good, is very intereseting. It would be epic to have such decisions. User:Áronkaaa Well, it's not a very fleshed-out idea, but my idea is a human male biotic, along the lines of a vanguard. His keynote ability is a version of Charge called Blade Rush that ends with him using special melee weapons instead of the blunt-force attack of Shepard's Charge. His melee weapons are plasma blades projected from special attachments to his gauntlets (EDIT: Also considering a hand-held projector. My idea is, for those who have played the Borderlands DLC Secret Armory of General Knoxx, somewhat like what the Crimson Lance Assassins use. URL for image: borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Lance_Assassin. My main concern is that this is too lightsaber-like.). Essentially, he has industrial plasma cutters on his hands, which gives his melee attacks extra power, and he finishes his Charge with a heavy slash, making the attack somewhat like Kasumi's Shadow Strike. EDIT: While storming the Shadow Broker's base again, I thought up a much better and much more Advanced Training-friendly loyalty power. It is called Aegis, and it allows him to create an anti-ballistic shield like the Shadow Broker uses in stages 2 and 3 of the fight. Mechanically, it would have a set duration, but expire before that if it absorbs enough damage. It would not grant complete immunity, but rather a % chance to ignore any incoming attack (with the ignored damage counting towards the absorption total), with the % chance and max absorption threshold increasing as levels are taken in the skill. When he uses guns, he uses shotguns (because he tends to be up close) and pistols (allowing him to keep a hand open for melee or to spawn his Aegis). His other power would be an incapacitator like Pull so that he could keep himself from getting swarmed. His personal skill line is Biotic Legionnaire, which boosts biotic damage, melee damage, and barrier strength (EDIT: Later evolutions are Biotic Peltast (weapon damage primacy) and Biotic Hoplite (barrier primacy)). His background would be as an assassin or small-squad merc. EDIT: His personal upgrade, a la Mordin Omni-tool, would be a big boost to melee damage. Scythev 01:57, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Cool melee charachter up there! Also, a Batarian squad memeber would be great. you know, that "not all of us are bad guys" style squad member. A little typical kind of charachter, but would be nice. User:Áronkaaa My companion would be the hanar Veolo. Shepard recruits him on the water planet Cuilan-Dossier: the Business Man- because Veolo claims to have expierience fighting the collectors, which the commander finds unusual since the hanar are not commonly fighters. At Cuilan, Blood Pack Mercs are attacking Veolo's home in the underwater city Wanochaea. After killing the blood pack, Veolo explains why they were after him. Long ago, Veolo's family were the heads of a somewhat major weapons corporation. Then they were suddenly sold to the collectors. He then invested all of his family's fortune into developing a robotic suit, similar to an YMIR MECH but bigger, faster, and stronger. Once created, Veolo used the Suit-nicknamed the Business Man- to fight both collectors and slavers. He once tricked a collector vessel into an abandoned human colony and destroyed it with one single shot from the Business Man's mass acccelerator gun. The suit was the reason why the Blood pack were attacking him, for they wanted it for themselves. Veolo, like many hanar, is always polite to everyone and refers to himself as "this one," and he has a fondness for music; he listens to human psychedelic rock from the 1960's and plays an electric guitar. It is possible for Shepard to catch Mordin and Veolo playing The Beatles or Pink Floyd together. For his loyalty mission, Veolo discovers who sold his family to the collectors, a Volus named Inga Polph who owns a weapons company that competed with Veolo's on Ilium. But when they find Inga, it turns out be a collector trap for both Veolo and Shepard. Inga himself has turned into a unique volus husk boss. After defeating Inga and the collectors, Veolo hacks into the volus's company mainframe. Shepard can have Veolo take over Inga's weapon company for himself (Renegade option) or have him shut the company down (Paragon). Once on the Normandy, Veolo tells Shepard his "soul name," Redeno, and begins speaking in first person. In combat, Veolo and The Business Man work similar to a soldier. His abilities are Incinerate, Overload, and Demolish (Loyal power) which does massive damage to health and armor, as well as destroying any cover an enemy is hiding behind. His weapons are assault rifles (which work like other companion assault rifles, only built into his suit) and is the only companion who can wield heavy weapons. His Massive fire power comes at a price however, Veolo does not have shields or barriers or even health. Instead he is just armor. When the armor is depleted, the suit enters stasis to repair itself, but cannot be "revived" by Shepard with medigel (unless the proper upgrade is researched.) and will not leave stasis until combat ends. He has more armor than grunt has health and armor however. Crimpycracker 05:02, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Excellent Ideas people! If someone from bioware reads this, They can be proud. Another thing. While I was readig these ideas, I noticed something: most of the charachters are unique in combat. Veolo can wield heavy weapons, and can't be revived. Scythev's idea for a melee vanguard is also unique. Charachters from both games don't have such unique ness. Let's hope Mass Effect 3 will have this "very different in combat than XY" kind squad mates. User:Áronkaaa A human biotic genius in his late teens .Shepard meets him during an attack on the ascencion project when he kills a merc(or something) sneaking up on him and asks Shepard to let him tag along so he could make his mark on the galaxy and telling Shepard he's in no position to turn down help from anyone who can fight . He'd be something of an adept using pistols and smgs and creative use of biotic fields to incapacitate enemies .His loyalty power would be biotic grenade wich would evolve into either a zero G Grenade which would lift enemies in the air or a heavy concussive grenade which would smack enemies off walls and onto floors .His personal class would be biotic genius which would evolve into either biotic savior(defensive) and biotic reaper(offensive) . his loyalty mission would be saving his brother from some drug dealers and pushing the head of the operation out of a very high window(sorry Shep , but its gotta be done) . Personality wise he is a bit of a joker (and a perv, but he's a teenager so that's a given) and gets on well with most sqaudmates bar Jack and Miranda who kinda intimidate him and often tries to learn from Mordin and Tali.Also he'd be slightly taller than most humans and have a fairly paragon view. 13:59, July 5, 2011 (UTC) DEADFACE (3735943886 in base 16) A Human/geth cyborg who survived the overlord project by cerberus, now free from Davids autistic-sevant mind escaped Aite using a geth ship salvaged from the geth crash site. Still able to have peace in his mind after hearing the numerous voices from the geth (and begging pleas from David), his geth parts start to communicate and link with the geth vessel, hearing the voices again drives him mad. He shuts himself down in the hopes to escape the voises, this does not work as he just shut down the last defences of his cybernetic(geth) implants, his mind is now fully open to the geth. during this time codename DEADFACE or number 3735943886 mind starts to listen to the voices, he learns that the implants give him the ability to communicate with the geth. During his conversations (at light speed no less) it's revealed to him that he knows nothing about himself, no name, no home, no family, nothing. The geth programs treat him as an equal, designating him (his mind) as program number 3735943886, he names his gestalt(body) DEADFACE the base 16 version of his number. After some time the vessel he's using is found by (rather stupid) mercenaries and brought to omega, the vessel was deconstructed and all of it's parts were sold. March (the batarian shop keeper) tries to dismember the cybernetics in DEADFACE, activating him in the process. DEADFACE wakes up and comes to his senses, he is now 1 human mind in half his brain with ±800 geth programs in the other half (his right brain lobe is more cybernetics than brain cells ). He tries to stand up and scream(in a legion like voice) but is held down by March and some others. The commotion alerts Sheppard and he goes in to investigate, he finds DEADFACE who strangely recognizes Sheppard from the ordeal at Aite and calms down, he says: Hello Sheppard-commander (he does not have the heretic geth in his body). Sheppard gets offerd to buy the Human/geth body by March, Sheppard accepts. (is Legion is in the party he will communicate with DEADFACE for 50 nanoseconds, explaining the situation, Legion will recommend to take DEADFACE with them. If Tali, is in the party she will recommend to kill DEADFACE, Mordin wil sugest to take "it" in for study as they did with Legion. Garrus will think it's a husk. Kasumi suggests to steal it.) DEADFACE is a normal human with his right half almost completely replaced by cybernetics (the leg and arm look normal, just robotic) his head half normal and the right is metal plating with some wires and small sensors, his right eye is like the one from TIM it just gives light. he has an antenna like legion just ⅓ the size. he's a soldier/engineer class, his special ability is the plasma cannon built into his right arm (rips trough shields like nothing, but less effective against armor). he is also very proficient in ai hacking, learned from the master himself (David). On the Normandy he's located in the ai core, always "talking" with legion and EDI. he talks like a human male but with a legion like voice. his loyalty mission involves having to hunt down his past, traveling from omega to illium to the citadel where he finds out he was a c-sec officer (specializing in illegal vi) who got shot and paralyzed on the job, he was then taken to a medical facility where he was asked to join Cerberus on a ai related mission, the mission was not what he expected and was rebuilt and hooked up to the geth/David against his will on Aite, that's also the point where he lost most of his memory. his name remains unknown as Cerberus removed him from c-sec records. he is ok with being part geth, says it helps him think and understand things a lot better and faster, after witch Legion reply's: We also benefit from your hybrid mind, your biological mind helps us understand organics better. then DEADFACE says: i know.. Wouter215 17:59, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey everybody, I thought of another squad mate that, I think, would be pretty cool. It is a husk classified as Alpha DR0375, whom along with a large group of Heretics and Husks is waiting on a planet that Commander Shepard is likely going to visit, due to a false Alliance distress signal being sent out. When Shepard arrived, he and his squad were quickly pinned down by the horde of Geth and Husks. However, as Shepard and his allies took them down by the truckload, they saw something they had never seen; a husk stopped in its attack and began to spasm. Energy began to be released out its body and its color and eyes began to become normal. Then, the husk grabbed a rifle off a dead geth and turned it on his allies. When the last of the enemies had fallen, the husk walked up to Commander Shepard and saluted him. It introduced itself, with great difficulty, as Alpha. He explains that the technology that is supposed to control him has somehow been damaged so he has control over his own actions again. He goes on to explain that he doesn’t remember who he was before he was turned into a husk, only that he was a soldier in the Alliance. He requests to join Shepard’s crew, saying that he will even stay under guard if he agrees. Shepard can then choose to either allow him to join without a guard (paragon) or have him under heavy guard (renegade). After being allowed to join the crew, he examines the Alliance records in order to try and find out who he is. He is a tech expert and is trained in using sniper rifles, heavy pistols, and assault rifles and is able to wear armor. Most of the crew tend be nervous around him at first, except for Legion and EDI. But, after a while, the crew warms up to him and he becomes close friends with Joker and the rest of the crew. He even eventually develops a crush on Kelly, but tries to remain distant for the most part due to being afraid of losing control if he got too close. Loyalty Mission: After a few missions, he discovers the record of a squad that disappeared on a supposedly routine mission. He asks Shepard if they could investigate the site. When they get there, they search the area, fighting small groups of Geth and Husks. As they travel deeper into the site, he begins to have flashes of memories he can’t place. When they reach the central chamber, they are ambushed by a Praetorian and more Geth troops. When they finish the fight, they find a pile of burnt corpses. Seeing these corpses cause Alpha to remember everything. He remembers that his name is Corporal Duke Ripley. He is a third generation soldier, who throughout his career was said to be a soldier of great potential. He and his squad were sent to investigate a prothean dig site where a research team has stopped reporting in and secure any survivors and relics that were found. When he and his team arrive at the site, they were ambushed by the Heretics and his team wiped out and he was captured and impaled on a husk spike. The husk formerly known as Corporal Duke Ripley, now known as Husk Alpha was sent to a planet that it was believed Shepard would visit. After his memories, he and Shepard find the relic the scientist were studying and that the artifact is in fact Reaper in origin. Knowing that he had more experience, Alpha lets Shepard decide what to do with the artifact: Destroy the artifact (Paragon) or Send it to the Alliance for testing, risking people becoming indoctrinated (Renegade). His loyalty power is called chain shock. It is used on one enemy and the electrical shock is transferred to nearby enemies and all affected enemies are temporarily stunned. TheSavage 01:24, July 10, 2011 (UTC) My character is a krogan named Tank, a dark skinned warrior with glaring red eyes- he carries a special chaingun weapon that can be set at a location(kinda like the soldier from borderlands- then functions like the auto turret from call of duty. while placed at a location the gun can be damaged and shut down for a time- though the cover remains- the gun can be recovered by being picked up- must bedone before the turret can function on its own again.) Attached to the sides of the chaingun are huge wall like protrusions that can snap out with enough cover to protect 2 people.(one on each side with the turret in the center) When tank is not using his chaingun he has a Krogan sized magnum laser pistol( it fires slow unlike his main weapon but has a built in scope and does medium damage. Tank is incredibly slow due to the guns heavy weight, but becomes faster once his turret is set. While walking and shooting with his chaingun, it can overheat and cause a repair animation.(tank becomes vulnerable to damage). His abilities include anti barrier ammo, anti armor ammo, natural krogan health regeneration, Tank's special ability- lock down ( his turret/cover emplacement), krogan bloodrage which increases his melee and health regen and his class abilities Krogan Roughhide(for higher defense/health) and krogan mulcher (for increased gun damage and reduced downtime after his gun overheats). Tank was a mercenary for the blood pack until his squad was killed on tuchanka by a thresher maw(tank killed it in turn but his only "family" now lies dead)- he became a freelance soldier and was soon hired on by a ganglord on the planet Omega. Tank was to command, protect, and deliver a convoy of slaves to the collectors. At first he cared little for the slaves he guarded but was soon unsettled when the collectors arrived to pick-up their prize. One of Tank's guards(being human) lashed out in fear as the collectors tried to take him as well. The deal went sour as a collector fell by the human guard's hands and soon after a firefight broke out. Tank's squad was decimated and the slaves were killed in the firefight. When the final shots rang out only one krogan was left standing. Now hunted by his ex-employer for failing to finish his job and killing the collector squad, Tank has decided to bring the fight back to his old boss. Though his experience in dealing with the collctors is miniscule- Tank has seen and defeated a squad of their soldiers- a fact the illusive man finds very interesting... Sheperd is told to find Tank on Tuchanka. Tank generally gets along well with everyone on board the normandy- he isn't inherently bad- but is tough and does what he has to in times of hardship. He is well behaved(for a krogan) if a little gruff. He regrets the lives of the captured humans and wishes to atone for his actions. He has plenty of merc stories and has met zaeed in battle once before.(both escape obviously) His loyalty mission brings him back to Omega to deal with his Old Boss Bojack the Batarian and his collector slaver allies... 23:33, July 18, 2011 (UTC) (Swampman) Okay, I'm not the best at coming up with backstories and the like, so I'll just go with a vague-ish description. Human male, in his early to mid 20s, shoulder length light brown hair, Assassin that goes by the codename Blade(cliche, yes, but it still sounds cool). Clothing would be black with dark red detail, light & somewhat tight-fitting for manuverability, and a jacket somewhat like Thane's(just more closed) to conceal his weapons. Uses a pistol for ranged combat, but prefers to use a katana or dual knives with some kind of energy field around them so they can cut through shields, barriers, and armor. As for his morality, think somewhere between a light side Mira from KotOR II and Zaeed. Other than that.......well, it's a work in progress. --CommanderCousland 22:05, July 20, 2011 (UTC) I have another idea for a squadmate. A Human female Adept, age 20-21, with long red hair what she wears in 2 pigtails. She has blue eyes. her parents made many pre-birth gene modifications on her, like faster healing and physical strength increase, but a mistake in the operation caused her psychological problems later. She is obsessed with her own blood, (like Creepy chan in real life, just much worse) and often cuts herself inentionally. she was treated by many doctors, not allways kindly. This made her very sensitive to agressivity towards innocents. At age 13, she was exposed to Eezo in one of the Cerberus made accidents. After it she was sent to BAaT training, like Kaidan. The bad treatment from commander Vyrnnus worsened her condititon, and after the BAaT was shut down, she didn't returned to her family, but became a guardian angel of people. from age 16, she hunted down bad people and defended the innocents. Sometimes with too great haste. Her recruitment would take place on the citadel, where Shepard finds her in action, like on Thane's recruitment. She would be fighting with a corrupt C-sec group, and shepard would save her when she is pinned down. On the Normandy, when you first talk to her, you find her with cut veins, smiling. Shepard could be upset and threat her that he/she will take her to a mad's house (renegade) or Go to her helping to stop the bleeding. (paragon). She would reveal her condition to Shepard, and promise him/her that she will not endanger the mission with it. Her loyality Mission Would be to hunt down one of the doctors who treated her when she was a child, because he is experimenting on children like she. he is defended by mercaneries hired to protect his project. At the end, She would ask Shepard wether to kill the doctor (Renegade) or give him to the authorities (paragon). If She leads the second fire team on the collector base,and dies, she would say: "My shields couldn't hold. They were too many.But... Look at all this beautiful blood..." Despite her condition, she would be kind, and mostly paragon. She would overreact every occasion when she sees misstreatment of innocent people. Her loyalty power would be biotic crush. She would lift an enemy with it, then crush it. ( like force crush in star wars) Áronkaaa name Dmitri saroth species-turian biotic talent-yes class-vanguard weaponry-geth plasma shot gun and geth rifle behaviour-calm. systematic. respectful. known to have short violent rages. recruitment-met on rannoch during assault on geth outposts. biography-was a scout for saren in 2180. was implanted with reaper tech but shows resilience against indoctrination. broke out of virmire 1 year prior to battle of the citadel. worked for shadow broker until establishent of the anti-reaper operation run by shepard. one of few knowing shadow broker's identity. loyalty mission- assassination of rouge spectre named Fenian. loyalty power- biotic round-a blast of biotic energy that tears armor, shields, and barriers Mine would be a Varren named Fang Alexander Simons was born 2 centuries ago. At those days, the world was marching towards a large military conflict between its supernations, there was a large crash of the stock markets, countless natural disasters. He knew he was born before his time, and so he dedicated his life to researching artificial ways to extend his life beyond that of a normal human in order to live until the day comes when humans travel the stars. He also wanted to unite all humans, but after seeing first hand the differences between different cultures, decided it was too early. Overcoming hundreds of challenges, creating countless breakthroughs in neuroscience, brain mapping, computer-brain interface, neuro-stasis and many more fields considered fiction, and through working with different armies and tycoons, Alexander was able to achieve what he desired, but with a price - if the world knew of the success, the society would crumble, and human lives would change forever, most likely to the worse. And so, all records of the machine that would be able to hold him on life support were deleted, and a secret facility in the arctic (which was constructed by his private force) was the only thing left. He put himself on life support, and stayed in a tank, waiting to come out. He was declared a traitor, and all records of his achievements were deleted and dispersed. And so, from 24 of february, 2064, he patiently waited for the time to wake up, and explore the universe, and unite everyone to work towards the greater good. Waking up once a week for an hour, to read the news of progress in technology and to watch for impending signs of war, he continued on until 2104, when he got fed with the slow pace of space exploration, and put himself in a more permanent stasis. In 2148, a fail safe triggered his awakening. One of the three events he entered into the monitoring system had happened: the existence of aliens has been confirmed. A week later, one of his remotely controlled(via the brain-computer interface he developed) robots (looking like a human, covered in a skin weave mimicking perfectly a human), was on his way to mars, posing as a professor for paleontology. Ever since, he is actively working via dozens of remote robots in odd locations (one of them is a rear admiral in the alliance, 7 of them are large tycoons and 12 of them are specialists with a galactic wide name in their field of expertise), manipulating strings for the good of all live beings. As his hunger for knowledge was unsustainable, he read millions of papers on countless researches, but one in particular caught his eye: a research by an asari doctor named Liara T'soni. This suggested the protheans were driven to extinction by a race of sentient machines. After gathering more facts and evidence than liara could ever hope to with her limited contacts and monetary sources, it was inevitable to not see that her paper was telling the truth. The world would not believe this, as those are too much of a grim news, so it was up to him to prepare the ground for the apparently inevitable war. He started funding dozens of organizations that worked with advanced and experimental tech. He refused to fund Cerberus, as they seemed to be too treacherous to trust. After the battle against Sovereign (in which his admiral persona found its death aboard the cruiser Warsaw) the reaper threat was confirmed decisively, and he snaped and started funding more extreme organizations, Cerberus notably. From 2183 till 2185 he was working on improving those shells he has been using as puppets to fit his need to actively join the battle against the reapers. Finally, a month after the concluding events of ME2, he has created a body that would make the geth look like cockroaches by comparison. 45 percent human and 55 percent machine, with a mass accelerator in his left hand, with 500 millions credits worth of element zero in his chest fueling him, with a skeleton composed of Platinum reinforced with nano-tubes, with state of the art armor plating implanted beneath his organic skin weave (which was connected to his nervous system via controllable synapses, which could be turned off when needed), he finally created a mobile platform for himself to join the battle for all organic life, And not even death will stop him from succeeding, as there is still a part of him connected to the secret life support facility, half a mile under the arctic sea. I love this idea.. --41464 19:14, August 30, 2011 (UTC) ----